Emma Your a Demigod WHAT?
by CupcakesandPJrock
Summary: Emma Dolittle is heartbroken when her father's job moves them to New York. But when she meets the demigod and finds out she's one too! Her world is flipped upside down!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone so listen. This is my newest fanfic, and I know that in Annabeth at Goode High that I said that Emma was with Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, and Grover and stuff when they first get to camp but this is different so here we go I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 1

The New Girl

The alarm went off. And so 16 year old Emma Dolittle woke with a start. As she rubbed her forehead it took her a bit to realize that she was in her family's new apartment in New York City and not the cozy old farmhouse back in Wisconsin. She looked up at the plaster ceiling that smelled like paint and then looked around, unpacked boxes everywhere.

"First day of school." She said to herself, "Can't be late." She sighed and slipped out of the old, creaky, wooden bed. Walking to her matching dresser she looked at the photo of her and her best friend Miranda that they had taken before she left. Emma didn't know why her father had to get transferred in the first place.

When she had voiced this question to her father two weeks before the move he hugged her and said "I know its hard Em but we need this, more money and a fresh new start!"

Well Emma didn't want a fresh new start. She wanted to be back home with her friends, instead of being freaky new girl.

Opening the worn dressers drawers she pulled out some worn jeans, a blue t-shirt and a green Hollister sweater. She pulled her **AN: I'm putting in some changes in her appearance** long curly dark red hair that went to her mid-back into a ponytail with her bangs brushed to the side. She pulled on her worn out sneakers and walked down the hall. Right into her older brother Arek. He and Emma could have been twins curly dark red hair and chocolate brown eyes. The only difference between the two was that Emma was about 5' 6'' whereas Arek was 6'4''

"Don't worry Emma you'll make loads of friends when you get to Goode!" he said seeing the look on her face.

"But what if no one talks, looks, or likes me!" she cried hysterically "or what if its all three!? Ohhh I don't like this!" horrified she hugged him.

"Em I know that's not going to happen!" he said "I'm nervous too but we gotta be strong and believe in ourselves!"

She giggled "When did you become Oprah?" she asked him.

"I don't know." He said wiggling his eyebrows "When did you become Gale?"

"Touche."

"Anyways. Nina's making pancakes if you want some." He smiled at her and walked by her heading for his room.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at her brother then walked down the hall to see Nina was indeed making pancakes.

"Morning babe." Nina said without turning around. Emma smiled and sat down next to Shiloh and Lynnette her half twin sisters. They weren't identical twins so you could always tell them apart. Shiloh was three minutes older than Lynnette and had Nina's curly black hair and ice blue eyes. Whereas Lynnette had their father's red hair and hazel eyes. Emma and Arek never knew why they didn't have eyes of hazel but their father always said they had their mother's eyes, yet they didn't know this was true because the two had never met their mother.

** "**Emma!" Lynnette said to her as she sat down. Her hair in tight pigtails that clashed with her baby blue polka dot dress. "How do you like my dress? Mommy bought it for me!" The seven year-old was bouncing with excitement.

"Very pretty Lynny." Said Emma cracking a smile at her enthusiasm. "Your yellow dress is very pretty too Shy." She said looing at her other adorable little sister. Shy lived up to the nickname because she was indeed very shy.

"Thank you." She answered quietly.

"Here are some pancakes girly." Said Nina putting a plate of steaming hot delicious flapjacks. Nina Dolittle was the most kind person you could ever meet. Her warm smile, the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed, she was the perfect person for Emma's father, (In Emma's opinion) Dr. Mark Dolittle.

Emma's father had her dream job. The job she'd always talked about, the only job that helped her be around animals all day. Her father was a veterinarian. He got to be around animals 24/7 and boy was she jealous! When Emma was little she would pretend to be sick just so he would have to come and pic her up and take her to the clinic. She knew all the patients, they all adored her, their owners were amazing and from all over the world. Mark had said ounce they got settled in she could go and help out again like she did back in Wisconsin.

"Well I see you guys later." She said putting her sticky plate of syrup next to the sink and grabbed her bookbag.

"Bye baby." Said Nina hugging her and kissing her forehead. "have a good day, make some friends." She smiled at Emma.

"Bye Nina." She said walking to the door, "Bye girls" She walked out the door and scrambled down the four flights of stairs two by two and into the lobby. Waving to Ernie their new doorman she walked out of the building and smelled the pollution in the fall air. In Wisconsin the air would have smelled of leaves and freshly cut hay and apples and pies and pumpkins. But the air of New York just made Emma yearn for home. Sighing she quickly walked the three blocks to Goode High School. Once she got there she paused, took a deep breath and opened the doors to her doom.

Chaos rang in every inch of the hallway. Skaters jumping off of and pounding on lockers with their headphones on and music at full blast, Cheerleaders with perfect bodies and hair combed the crowd while doing annoying cheers, Punks looking gloomily at the ground. Millions of other kids just being plain loud. She stopped one boy to ask where the office was. He pointed her in the right direction and she scurried off. The second level wasn't as bad but was still loud. She quickly ducked into the office and got her locker number, combination, and schedule from the nice secretary. Just as she walked out the door a girl of about 5'8'' with golden blonde princess curls and a deep tan stopped her.

"Hey," she said smiling at Emma. "You must be Emma Dolittle, the new girl?" I nodded "I'm Annabeth Chase I'm your student guide for the day." I looked at her and saw her eyes. Grey eyes. Not just any grey eyes stormy grey eyes, ones that showed wisdom, ones that ooked like they were analyzing every move Emma made.

"Cool." Emma said looking at her.

"Come on I'll introduce you to my friends." She pulled her to a group of normal looking kids all laughing at one of their fellows, who was looking angrily at two of the other boys.

"What did they do this time Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked looking at the boy. She looked at him and saw messy, raven black hair with a grey streak that seemed to match the one she had just noticed in Annabeth's hair.

"These two idiots were messing around this morning and pushed me into Lacey Won! She then started rambling on how she knew I wanted her then tried to kiss me!" the boys had mischievous grins on their faces.

"Stolls!" Annabeth yelled, glaring at them. Their smirks faded quickly when they saw the look. "Your lucky that I don't want to scare Emma by hurting you two, but if you EVER do that to my boyfriend again you don't want to know where you're going!" she finished scathingly and she was gesturing to the ground. She didn't know what that meant but she chose to ignore it. But she guessed this girl was not one to mess with. "Anyway everyone this is Emma Dolittle she just moved here. Emma this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson," pointing to the blacked haired boy, "Thalia Grace" a girl with spiky black hair, bright blue eyes and a Death to Barbie t-shirt smiled at her. "Nico Di Angelo, Connor and Travis Stoll" an emo looking boy looked at Emma and the boys smirked at her. "Clarisse la Rue and Rachel Dare." Two girls looked at her one smiled, one scowled. The girl who smiled had bright frizzy red hair like Emma's, only it was frizzy whereas Emma had ringletts and it was brighter, she also had bright green eyes. The girl who scowled had stringy brown hair and muddy eyes.

You know what. Emma thought. I think I might have friends!

**How was it? Omg my head hurts I'll try to update the other two tomorrow. No hate oh and you she that little button right bellow here? It says review on it and has a speech bubble on it? Press it doctors orders. Oh and also you know those four empty boxes bellow the review button? Press those to make a check mark appear! Then hit the go button and you get a cookie! Yay! (::) cookies for everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! New chapter I'm super excited so lets get started! **

Chapter 2

Unpacking and Going Out

For Emma the rest of the day was pretty average but her maybe new best friends helped a lot. When she got home she was smiling so wide she could have fit a hole expensive, not to good, New York hot dog.

"Have a good day today?" asked Nina laughing.

"Possibly." Answered Emma mysteriesly.

"Told ya!" said Arek walking in

"Oh shush!" said Emma swatting his arm playfully.

"So how many?" asked Nina.

"Well let's see here there is Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Travis, Connor, Rachel, and Clarisse." She answered

"Eight? Fantastic!" said Arek high fiving her and Nina.

"Well guys I know you'll hate me for this but time to go unpack!" said Nina.

They groaned, grudgingly walked down the hall to their bedrooms.

Emma P.O.V

Unpacking. Something I entirely did NOT want to do. Sighing I started anyway. My room had recently been painted a teal blue with lime green polka dots in different sizes everywhere, I began to work I put my two flower rugs on the brand new thick purple carpet and hung all my graphic photos of animals. My father had earlier hung up the three wooden bookshelves in checker type way, putting all my books in there and my clothes in the closet and dresser. I then began to decorate. I hung my calendar on the wall, and put my hot pink saucer chair and fuzzy green bean bag with zebra stripes in a corner. I then worked on my double bed, I put the purple striped bedskirt around the bed and put on my favorite blue, flowered sheets on, then I put on my new blue, purple, and green striped comforter, and smoothed it out. For finishing touches I put the two sheet pillows first on both sides, the my two fuzzy lime green ones, then the round purple one, and finally the rainbow square. Then on my vanity I put my hair and makeup stuff, then my desk right next to it I put my laptop, phone charger, pencil cup, and stereo. Admiring my work I smiled for one of the first times since the move, but my smile got bigger when I got a phone call from Annabeth.

"Emma, the gang and I were wondering if you would like get some pizza with us?"

"Sure I'd love too!" I answered.

"Also you can meet a few of our other friends I'm sure they'll love you!"

"Ok!" I said trying to contain my excitement.

"Meet me an Perce at his apartment!" She gave me the address and hung up. OMG! I thought more friends!? I squealed and bolted out my bedroom door. Running down the hall, Nina stopped me

"Woah hon! Where you going so quickly?" she asked me.

"Annabeth and her friends invited me to go and get some pizza with them." I said excitedly grabbing my tan leather jacket **AN: You know like the one Sarah Hyland wore in Geek Charming? That one. **

"Ok have fun!" she said laughing. "Hold on a minute, walking or boarding?"

I thought for a minute "Boarding."

"Here." She threw me my helmet. "Safety first."

"See ya!" I said and grabbed my skateboard. Ok I know what I said about skaters in the hallways, but this was different. I wasn't a full on skater, I just did it. It took me ten minutes to get to the Jackson residence. Their apartment was in I decent sturdy, brick, building on a pretty nice side of town. I quickly found their apartment number and knocked.

A pretty lady with long, dark, brown, wavy hair and a few grey streaks opened the door.

"Oh hi." She said, "You must be Emma? Percy and Annabeth told me you were coming, I'm Percy's mother Sally, come in!" She ushered me into the cozy little apartment. I smelled cookies. "Percy! Annabeth! Emma's here!" she called.

"Hey Emma." Said Annabeth as she and Percy walked in holding hands.

"Emma? Isn't she one of the new students?" asked a familiar voice. In walked our English teacher? What was Mr. Blofis doing here?

Seeing the look on my face Percy said "Paul is my step-dad."

I nodded.

"Well we better get going, the gangs probably waiting." Said Annabeth grabbing her purse **AN: I can't really see her carrying a purse can you?**

"We'll be back in a bit mom." Percy said to his mother.

"Kay." She answered.

We walked out the door. "Your mom's awesome, sorry it took a bit to get here. My own step mother made me get my helmet and all this other stuff." I said apologetically.

They looked at me. "You have a step parent?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah Nina, I've never met my real mother. Why?"

"Oh nothing its just we both have step parents, as you may have noticed with me, but so does Annabeth." Said Percy thoughtfully. They looked at each other.

"Really?" I asked "Have you ever met your other parent?" I didn't mean to pry but I was curious.

"A few times." They said.

We got to _Sit and have a Slice_. This really cool pizza place that was 50's themed, with red and green booths and checker board floors. The waitresses wore poodle skirts and roller skates, and they had disco lights all around.

We found the booths where all the kids I met at school today were seated plus two others a boy and a girl. The girl had dark, straight, long, brown hair and forest green eyes, and was holding hands with Travis so I figured they were dating. The other boy had curly brown hair, a rasta cap, and a wispy goatee, he wore baggy jeans and converse. He also wore a t-shirt with a recycle sign on it.

"Emma, these two are our other friends, Katie Gardner and Grover Underwood."

"Hi." I said to them. I sat next to Annabeth. We ordered three pizzas. A vegetarian for Grover and Katie, then pepperoni and cheese ones for everyone else. Through the whole time Grover and Katie had weird looks on their faces.

"Hey Percy, Annabeth can we talk to you a bit." Asked Grover. Katie nodded.

"Sure." Said Percy looking worried. They got up and walked over to the bathrooms stopping and looking over here while they talked.

"I'll be back in a minute guys I have to go to the bathroom." I said. They all nodded, going back to their pizza, throwing hasty looks at the four missing.

I slipped out of the booth I was in and walked towards the ladies room. Once I got to the quartet they stopped talking, I slipped into the bathroom, but heard snippets of their conversation as the door closed.

"Grover are you sure?" I heard Percy ask.

"Yeah. She smells weird not like a monster like you guys." What?

"And I've got this weird feeling around her" said Katie. "I don't understand it."

"You said she doesn't have one parent? That she's never met her mother?" asked Grover.

"Yeah do you think she's a-" asked Annabeth but I never heard what she said next because it was drowned out by my scream.

**How was that? Good? Great? Horrible? Idk Review! Now!**


End file.
